


Need

by hyunakicksmyass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Degradation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Sub!Hyunjin, dom!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Now, is this how good boys ask for attention?” Minho asked, emphasizing his question with a good pull on Hyunjin’s hair making the boy gasp.“No, sir.” Hyunjin responded immediately falling into his submissive role.“So you know it’s bad and yet you still did it.” Minho hummed, “What am I gonna do with you, Jinnie?”“Not punish me?” Hyunjin asked hopefully.“Why would I do that when the other option is so much more fun?” Minho responded, his voice sickly sweet
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 193
Collections: swthrd





	Need

Hyunjin was sitting on the couch next to Minho, some movie was playing on tv that he had lost interest in awhile ago. Minho, however, was still fully invested, his arm wrapped around Hyunjins shoulders and his eyes were glued to the screen. Hyunjin had been scrolling on his phone for the past 20 minutes with his head resting on Minho’s shoulder but now he was bored of that too, he set his phone down with a sigh. Minho ignored the noise, still focused on the movie so Hyunjin picked his head up and let out another, louder sigh. “I feel like you’re trying to get my attention.” Minho said without looking away from the tv.  
  
“I am.” Hyunjin responded.  
  
“Well I’m watching a movie.” Minho said, still not giving Hyunjin any actual attention.  
  
“What if you stopped watching the movie?”  
  
“I don’t want to stop.”  
  
“But your boyfriend needs attention.”  
  
“My boyfriend always needs attention.”  
  
“Your boyfriend really needs attention.”  
  
“I’m still trying to figure out what makes this moment different from every other moment in our relationship.”  
  
Hyunjin sighed, he moved one leg across Minho’s lap, sitting up to straddle him and completely block his view of the tv, “The difference is that it’s been so long and I need you.”  
  
“Need me or just my dick?” Minho wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist.  
  
“Mostly your dick but I’d really appreciate the whole package.” Hyunjin said with a smile, happy he had finally gotten his way. His smile didn’t last long though as he saw Minho’s eyes light up, the energy in the room shifted as Minho brought his hand up to tug lightly on Hyunjin’s hair.  
  
“Now, is this how good boys ask for attention?” Minho asked, emphasizing his question with a good pull on Hyunjin’s hair making the boy gasp.  
  
“No, sir.” Hyunjin responded immediately falling into his submissive role.  
  
“So you know it’s bad and yet you still did it.” Minho hummed, “What am I gonna do with you, Jinnie?”  
  
“Not punish me?” Hyunjin asked hopefully.  
  
“Why would I do that when the other option is so much more fun?” Minho responded, his voice sickly sweet. Hyunjin let out a soft whine in response, “Well now that you’ve interrupted my movie, I may as well give you some attention.” Minho said, abruptly standing up, keeping Hyunjin in his arms. Hyunjin yelped at the sudden change, clinging to Minho to keep from falling as he was carried to the bedroom. Minho tossed him onto the bed before beginning the search for a couple of toys.  
  
Hyunjin watched him search for a second before clearing his throat, “Should I, uhm-”  
  
“Get naked? Yes.” Minho cut him off, Hyunjin nodded quickly even though Minho wasn’t looking at him before doing what he was told, tossing his clothes into a pile on the floor and sitting as patiently as he could. His dick was already getting hard, the excitement of getting any attention at all was more than enough to get him worked up. He was so focused on not touching himself that he hardly noticed Minho walking up to the edge of the bed. “Look at you, I haven’t even done anything and you’re already hard.” Minho said, reaching down to give a quick flick to Hyunjin’s erection for emphasis.  
  
Hyunjin whined, his dick twitching from the brief contact, “I told you I was needy, sir.” he said, trying to maintain a respectful tone despite how frustrated he already was.  
  
“It’s only been a couple of days since I’ve touched you, is that really all it takes?” Minho brought his hand down to run his fingers over Hyunjin’s thighs, making the boy whine, “You’re just a needy little slut aren’t you?” he teased.  
  
“Yes, please just do something.” Hyunjin whined. Minho smirked, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair before grabbing on and pulling his head back roughly making him look up at the ceiling. He kept Hyunjin’s head held back while he picked up the cock ring he had grabbed earlier, he wrapped his hand around Hyunjin’s dick and stroked him a couple of times before slipping the ring onto him. He nestled it at the base of Hyunjin’s cock before pulling back and letting go of Hyunjin’s hair, he let out a whine at the loss of contact that only got louder when he realized what Minho had done. “Oh come on, why can’t you just be a normal boyfriend and jerk me off?” he whined.  
  
“Are you really gonna act like a brat right now?” Minho asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
“I just wanna cum.” Hyunjin whined.  
  
“Well if you keep acting like this you’re not going to.” Hyunjin let out another whine in response but kept his mouth shut otherwise. "That's better." Minho commented, "Now what should I do with my little slut tonight?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Anything, just please touch me." Hyunjin begged, his impatience showing through fully as he shifted around.  
  
“So impatient.” Minho tsked before reaching down and wrapping his hand around Hyunjin’s dick again. He pumped his hand up and down Hyunjin’s dick, keeping his strokes slow and teasing, Hyunjin gripped the sheets at his sides tightly, holding himself back from bucking up into Minho’s hand. “Oh so you can be good.” Minho teased, watching the way Hyunjin was trying to control himself. Hyunjin only whined in response, Minho smirked as he sped up his strokes, Hyunjin’s eyes squeezed shut his knuckles white from how tightly he was holding the sheets.  
  
“I’m -ah- I’m close.” Hyunjin whined out far too soon for Minho’s liking, he stroked Hyunjin a few more times to bring him right to the edge before pulling his hand away. Hyunjin let out a desperate whine he reached a hand out to grab Minho’s wrist.  
  
Minho sighed, “You know the rules, baby.” he tugged his wrist out of Hyunjin’s grasp.  
  
“I-I’m sorry I just..” Hyunjin trailed off.  
  
“What? Is that not enough for you?” Minho asked, the ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
“Please I need you.” Hyunjin whined.  
  
“I’ll tell you what, if you can keep from cumming while I fuck you, then you’ll get a reward.” Hyunjin let out a soft whine as Minho grabbed the lube out of their nightstand, “Come on, baby, lay down.” Minho instructed. Hyunjin pouted but did what he was told, once he was settled Minho nudged his legs apart and settled himself between them. He drizzled some lube on a couple of his fingers and spread it around before pressing a finger to his entrance. Hyunjin scrunched his face up as Minho pushed into him, Minho gave him a moment to adjust to the sensation before stretching him open, adding a second finger as soon as Hyunjin was ready. Minho scissored his fingers, stretching Hyunjin even more before adding a third finger. He curled his fingers up searching for Hyunjin’s prostate, he smiled when Hyunjin gasped signaling that he had found it. Hyunjin’s back arched off of the bed, his cock twitching as Minho focused in on the bundle of nerves. Soon enough he was whining for Minho to stop, “What’s wrong, baby, are you gonna cum already? I haven’t even had the chance to fuck you yet.” Minho teased.  
  
Hyunjin sighed as Minho pulled his fingers out, “It’s like you want me to fail.” he whined.  
  
Minho hummed, “That’s an interesting theory.” he said with a wink making Hyunjin groan. Minho shimmied his sweatpants down just enough to pull his dick out, he slicked himself up with lube stroking himself a couple of times before lining himself up with Hyunjin’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, allowing Hyunjin to adjust to the sensation as he bottomed out, he stayed still until Hyunjin gave him a quick nod. Minho set a quick pace from the start, almost immediately hooking one of Hyunjin’s legs over his shoulder to allow him to hit Hyunjin’s prostate with every thrust. Hyunjin was whining and moaning, torn between begging for Minho to slow down and begging him to keep going. He was trying hard to hold his orgasm back, the teasing earlier and the ruthless assault on his prostate bringing him to the edge quickly. He was successful at delaying it for a moment but ultimately the challenge proved too difficult, the dry orgasm wracking his body making him tremble as Minho pounded into him. He expected Minho to stop and scold him so he was shocked when Minho only continued fucking him. He whined at the overstimulation, Minho ignored him chasing his own high as Hyunjin squirmed beneath him. Just when the discomfort for Hyunjin turned to pleasure, Minho bottomed out as his orgasm hit and he came with a groan painting Hyunjin’s insides white. He gave a couple more shallow thrusts before pulling out completely making Hyunjin whine.  
  
Without saying anything Minho got up to search for another toy, Hyunjin watched nervously as he searched trying to guess what his punishment would be. Minho found the toy quickly and brought it back to the bed. He settled back in between Hyunjin’s legs and held up the toy, Hyunjin pouted at the sight of the remote controlled vibrating butt plug, “This isn’t gonna be a quick punishment is it?” he asked though he knew the answer.  
  
“You’ve been whiny and you can’t follow simple directions so why would I give you a quick punishment?” Minho asked in response. He brought his hand down and used a finger to scoop up the cum leaking out of Hyunjin and push it back in. He picked up the lube and slicked the plug up quickly before pushing it into Hyunjin making the boy let out a whine as it settled into place. “All plugged up and full of cum, perfect for a slut like you.” Minho commented, Hyunjin let out a whimper, the thought of having to keep Minho’s cum in him turning him on more than he’d like to admit. Minho slipped the cock ring off of Hyunjin, “Go ahead and get dressed, you can cum as much as you want but you can’t change your pants and the plug comes out when I want it to.” he instructed. Hyunjin pouted again and Minho held up the remote for the toy, Hyunjin jolted as he pressed the button to turn it on to the lowest setting. He got up and walked to the door, “Meet me on the couch once you’re ready, I have to restart that movie now.” he said before he left.  
  
Hyunjin whined to no one in particular before taking a deep breath, steeling himself to get up letting out a soft whimper as the plug shifted in him with the movement. He grabbed some pants and underwear that he didn’t care about and slipped them on before walking out to join Minho. He moved gingerly, trying desperately to ignore the soft vibrations of the toy as he walked. He let out another soft whimper as he sat down, the action pushing the plug deeper. Minho smirked before opening his arms up, allowing Hyunjin to cuddle into his chest and relieve some of the pressure on the plug. “If you can make it through the movie without cumming or annoying me I’ll give you a reward.” Minho said softly.  
  
“You’re evil.” Hyunjin said.  
  
“Don’t insult the man with the remote.” Minho warned, any power behind his threat lost with the soft smile on his face.  
  
“It’s like you get off on my suffering.”  
  
“I would be offended if you weren’t right.” Minho pressed a quick kiss to Hyunjin’s forehead, “Now shut up and let me watch my movie.” Hyunjin pouted in response but settled in to Minho’s arms, focused on the movie to try and ignore the incessant buzzing of the toy that he knew wouldn’t end any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I was supposed to post this yesterday and I forgot whoops welp happy thanksgiving to those who celebrate it and happy regular day to those who don't
> 
> The next thing I post will be the beginning of smutmas so keep an eye out for that if u care lmao


End file.
